Jinxed
by XxCheChexX
Summary: Mia is a clueless when it comes to the world of the streets. But after getting kicked out of her rich lifestyle, she fallows her friend Jinnx; a girl who calls the streets home. Maybe its time Mia payed full attention to Jinnx's skating lesons.


**Hey guys! Just as a side note, this FanFic starts a bit before JSRF, and works its way through the game with two new people. But it's a bit different too… Or I hope it will be. :D It's a hope. And I also hope you all like it. It's another hope.**

***I own nothing of JSRF!***

Jinxed

Chapter one: The Set Up.

"Jinnx!" A girl with blue hair called out, "Jinnx! I'm new on rollerblades!" A girl with purple hair that responded to being called "Jinnx" skated around the blue hair girl.

"I know, Mia," Jinnx skated backwards a bit and then did a back flip. "And I've been skating longer. So that helps me." Jinnx smiled. Jinnx had purple hair that went to her shoulders with a neon pink hat that hat cat ears on it. She had purple eyes and a sliver star next to her right eye. Jinnx had on a sliver shirt that said "Jinxy Sweets!" on her back in purple and pink lettering and skinny-jeans. Jinnx had gray rollerblades with pink wells and a purple rocket buster.

"That means you stop showing off and teach me," Mia had long blue hair that went to her mid-back and had jade eyes. Around her neck she had blue and green Sckullcandy headphones. She had a green shirt that said "Ace" in the front in blue letters; she had blue jeans on and blue and green rollerblades on her feet.

"Details, details…" Jinnx looked over to the phone poll. They were at Kibogaoka Hill, Jinnx thought that it'd be easier to teach Mia how to rollerblade here instead of where she lived; Skyscraper District. Jinnx says she lives in Rokkaku-Dai Highs, but she really doesn't. Her mother lived there thought.

Jinnx looked up a little more and wished her eyes were lying to her, but they weren't. They were working just fine.

"The Rokkaku Police!" Jinnx said and grabbed Mia's hand and rode off away from the police. Jinnx found a place for them to hide till the Rokkaku Police left, or she hoped till they left.

"J-jnnx…?" Mia started only to get "shhhhed" by Jinnx. Mia looked out the hole to see the police running about out there. "But its jus-"

Jinnx interrupted, "They arrest teens on rollerblades, Mia. They've been giving a lot of crap to us in Rokkaku-Dai Heights. There heartless," Jinnx whispered, hoping that the police didn't hear. "I think they're gone, lets head to my place."

Mia Just nodded, and fallowed Jinnx out of Kibogaoka Hill into the Rokkaku-Dai Heights. On the way, Mia wondered how restricted they were… She didn't "feel" it. She felt perfectly free. Maybe Jinnx was playing a joke on her. Jinnx was a jokester. The thought of the police arresting teenagers because they had skates on was stupid, and Mia was sure that Jinnx knew that.

_Mia's P.O.V._

As I Enteredthe Skyscraper District, I saw the big and what looked like never ending skyscrapers and the Pharaoh Park. Jinnx told me once that a gang called The Immortals had made this their territory. My dad said they'd be out soon; gangs and Rudies, as gangs like the Immortals were called, were outlawed. My dad also told me that they were trying to find a man who went by DJ Professor K, who healed illegal pirate radio broadcasts. Why do people break the law? I came up to my door, I unlocked and opened it.

"Mia, good to see you home." I looked up; my father was in the front room. His name was Gouji Rokkaku. "How was your visit with Alice?" He asked.

"It was fun. Me and Alice-" My dad stopped me, "I mean: Alice and I," he nodding which told me I could go on, "hung around Chuo Street and the Pharaoh Park." I didn't tell him about me trying to learn how to skate, thought it better not too.

"Well, sounds like you had lots of fun. Did you get your homework done?" Of course, he has to think about my grades in school…

"Yeah, I think I'm going to bed. School tomorrow. Night Dad." With that, I walked to my room, got in my PJs, and clamed into bed.

_Jinnx's P.O.V._

"Corn, are you still trying to fix Roboy? You've been working on him all week, take a break." I said. Gum nodded agreeing with me. Corn shook his head, he was so damn stubborn.

"Jinnx is right, Corn. You really do need a break, you're not getting anywhere." Gum said, Corn almost glared at Gum and I.

"One," Corn started, this should be long… "I don't need a break! And I've almost got Roboy fixed!" He looked over at me, I couldn't help but smile. He found that damn thing in a dumpster by the Garage five weeks ago and it's still not working. "Two, wont you two going to go shopping or something?" Gum rolled her eyes, I just laughed. Like we had money to go shopping. Wish we did though.

"Like we have money to go shopping, Corn." Gum told him, most likely also wishing we did. I could tell by the look on her face.

"Then go look for Beat! He's on Chuo Street… I think…" He thought for a bit. "…Or you guys could go to Jinnx's Mom's house." Corn was trying to get us to leave. I liked the idea of hanging at "my" place though, I didn't feel like looking for Beat, knowing him he's at Shibuya Terminalby now, and then he'll be in 99th street when we got to Shibuya Terminal.

"Fine," I sighed, "Come on, Gum, let's go to my place so Corn can continue his life with no sleep and lots of coffee." I laughed, Gum nodded, and Corn throw a ratchet at me but missed.

"It'll be cool to say hi to your mom again, Jinnx. I haven't seen her in forever!" Gum smiled.

"Tell Lilly I say hi." Corn said as he got back to work on fixing Roboy. I nodded and then Gum and I left for Rokkaku-Dai Heights.

_Mia's P.O.V._

I woke up and looked at the time… 7:03am… 7:03? I jolt up and looked at the clock again. It really did say 7:03! Crap! I was late for school! I jumped out of my worm bed and grabbed my uniform, put it on, and jolted out the door. School starts at 7:20! I had to get there on time! Dad said if I was late or not there one more time I'll have hell to pay. I looked at the Time; 7:10. Still had ten munities. I was okay… I hoped.

As my thoughts were focused on getting school, I didn't see someone in front of me and I ran into them. I feel to the ground and looked up at a teenage boy about my age, maybe a bit older, he had red hair and weird goggles and weirder headphones on.

"I'm so sorry!" I jumped to my feet.

"Watch where you're going, clumsy!" The redhead said wall looking at me and then turned around to skate away. I could tell he was one of the Rudies; he had a spray-can in his hand. Spray-paint was outlawed, only people in gangs had them.

"Hey! Spray-paint is illegal!" I yelled, hoping someone in the police would here. The police were here to help and keep the peace, though Jinnx didn't think so. The Redhead just turned back to me.

"Get lost, School Kiddy," He said coldly and then just skated off. I looked at the time; 7:15. Crap! I only had five minutes to get to school! I ran off for school again.

_Jinnx's P.O.V._

"I can't believe we're looking for Beat!" Gum said, almost like it was the end of the world. I laughed.

"I'm can," I said, "Beat isn't back and Corn is trying to get us out of the Garage." We were now looking in 99th Street for the Redhead. We got back from my place, it's really just my mom's but I call it my place even though I really don't live there, and Corn said to go look for Beat. So now we wonder around Tokyo hoping we'll run into Beat so we can go back to the Garage.

"Why can't Beat just check in every two hours?" Gum asked. That'd be nice if Beat would do that, but we all know he never would.

"It's not Beat's style," I started, "He just comes and goes. Even if he tried that he'd forget to check in at the Garage." Gum nodded in agreement.

Gum looked over at me, "Hey, Did you hear?" I sighed. She's in her gossip mood now.

"Hear what, Gum?" I asked, taking a set on one of the benches and looking at the big Dragon that calls 99th Street home.

Gum sat next to me, "There's some new kid that wants to join us. He's about 14, maybe 15," Gum sighed, "He's probly just some rich punk who thinks his mommy or daddy is un-far because they didn't get him the toy he wanted." Gum laughed at this, so did I. Rich kids were trying to join gangs now and it was getting annoying.

"Joy…" I turned on my portable radio, put one ear-bud in, and turned the station to Jet Set Radio. Aisle 10 was playing, god I love that song. That song and Baby-T.

"Come on, Jinnx, we better head back to the Garage. Someone needs to feed and walk Potts. And with that robot he's working on, Corn isn't going to do it." Gum said wall getting up, I laughed and got up too. Gum was right; I'm surprised that dog hasn't come looking for us yet. I hope Potts is still there when we got there.

I laughed again and then Gum and I headed back for the Garage.

**Hello again! I hope you liked it. Please review! :D It makes me want to make you all a second chapter. :3 Thanks! X3**


End file.
